Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A private network, such as a virtual private network (VPN), is a way to use a public network infrastructure (e.g., the Internet) to provide remote users at remote locations with secure access to their organization's network. A VPN is generally less expensive to run compared to a dedicated network owned or leased by the one organization. Although shared public network infrastructure is used, privacy may be maintained through security procedures and tunnelling protocols. For example, using a tunnelling protocol, a remote user is able to access the private network from a remote location via a tunnel connecting the remote user with the private network.
In practice, the tunnel may be implemented over a reliable transport protocol connection, such as a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connection that guarantees data delivery. Any suitable data may be communicated over the tunnel, including User Dat gram Protocol (UDP) datagrams. Compared to TCP, UDP is an unreliable transport protocol that provides a connection-less service and does not guarantee data delivery, making it suitable for more delay-sensitive applications. However, communicating unreliable UDP data rams via a reliable TCP connection may adversely affect latency and performance.